This Case
by Ncis.Madi.Twilight
Summary: Well ive never written a fanfic before so i thought i would try, Rated M for further chapters if any. TIVA! hapy reading :
1. Chapter 1

Boring, Sunday. Slow, boring Sunday. Tony and Ziva are reading McGee's newest novel. Gibbs is on one of his coffee runs and McGee is with Abby.

Gibbs' phone starts to ring, Tony and Ziva look at each other wondering what to do.

"You answer it" Says Ziva

"No, you answer it" replies Tony

"Answer it" Ziva says calmly

Tony answers the phone in a gruff voice trying to imitate Gibbs'.

"Special Agent Gibbs"

Tony listens to what the person on the other line is saying.

"Okay, I will send my two best Agents," He winks at Ziva "Yes that charming Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva"

Tony hangs up and starts to say

"Were going to litt…"

Gibbs is standing right behind him. _How long has he been standing there_? Tony mouths to Ziva, The_ whole time_ she mouthed back with a small smile on her face. Tony turns to Gibbs and he gets a Gibb-slap on the head.

"Sorry Boss, its just your phone was ringing and you weren't here, and I don't know if you can use voicemail and well... Ziva made me do it.

Blaming Ziva earned him another smack on the back of the head.

"You were saying, DiNozzo?"

"Oh umm, were needed at little creak and I said that Ziva and I would be there"

"Go" was all that Gibbs said and it was all he had to. Tony and Ziva jumped up, grabbed their gear and got out of their as fast as they could.

On the drive over Ziva was getting a little uncomfortable, Tony hadn't realized it but Ziva was in love with him, she knew it and she just didn't know what to say or how to act. Being in a confined space with him was getting torturous, she thought of what she should do.

Kiss him? no that would never work, say I LOVE YOU!, no that would freak him out. This internal battle went on for a while and Tony was thinking almost the exact same thing.

They got to the house they were supposed to be at, and Ziva got a plan. She saw the metro cops and looked for their boss. She spotted him just a little bit away, he was old, balding and fat so she had her plan and started to walk over their.

Ziva did her best attempt at inept flirting, hoping the 'boss' would respond. As she did a coy little smile, the boss guy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Um, hi im Ziva, oh well Officer David," she winked at him "But feel free to call me Ziva"

The Guy looked astounded and replied

"Im umm… Gary, Gary besho"

"Well Gary, umm Mr. Besho, you guys can pack up coz we will take over the crime scene now"

"Well Ziva, oh and call me Gary, that's against regulations,"

Ziva stuck out her bottom lip and stated to pout.

"But regulations like rules are there to be broken right"

Ziva smiled hugely and Gary yelled to his crew of cops

"Pack up NCIS is here," then she said to Ziva quietly "Here's my card"

And he walked away, Phase one of Ziva's plan had worked.

Tony had been watching this back for the car, and he saw Ziva's flirting and thought it was for real. When Ziva came over to him and said

"Wanna investigate?"

He replied "Why should I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, she had no idea of what was going on him.

"Why don't ya go and ask your new boyfriend"

Ziva looked shocked

"What boyfriend?"

"That guy," Tony pointed to Mr. Besho, who was bending over unpleasantly and showing a small portion of his butt crack.

Ziva wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took in the full view of whom she had just flirted with.

"Maybe you'd be better off partners with him" as Tony said this, his heart started to ache, Ziva was known for her touchy-ness and stubborn-ness, what if she quit?

"Tony, you daft tugger, I was trying to get them out of here, and why would I leave when i've got such a wonderful partner as it is"

Ziva tapped tony on the arm, made sure all of the metro cops were gone and walked inside and started to put her plan to action before she chickened out. Tony was still standing outside, dumbfounded.

"I think you meant to call me a 'Bugger'" He yelled out at her.

"Tomato, potato, and come in here" she was readily perched on the bed.

Tony walked in and saw her sitting on the bed, his mind almost blew when Ziva got up slowly and seductively and walked up to him.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear

"We're alone"

Sorry that this chapter is so short it's just that I would like to start the next chapter on a .. You know, better note lol :D


End file.
